Difficulties
There are 3 difficulties in the original Dark Castle, and Beyond Dark Castle. In the remake, Color Dark Castle, and the third sequel, Return to Dark Castle, had 4 difficulties. Difficulties Here are the difficulties in Dark Castle Series. Novice Main Article Novice In Color Dark Castle, the novice difficulty plays differently then the other difficulties, it skips all the in between levels, from the Great Hall, and has the doors take you to the final levels, Shield 4, Fireball 4, Trouble 3, and Black Knight 3. Other changes include less Enemies, longer time between Gargoyle appearances, longest time between Boulder throws from the Rock Henchman, and worse aim for the Black Knight. It is currently unknown how this will work in Return to Dark Castle. Beginner Main Article Beginner This is the standard, and easiest difficulty in Dark Castle, and Beyond Dark Castle. In Dark Castle it contains the least amount of enemies, the longest time between Boulder tosses from the Rock Henchman, and the longest wait between Gargoyle appearances. In addition, the Black Knight's mugs don't bounce. In Beyond Dark Castle, it contains the least amount of enemies, the easiest level design, and the longest time between Gargoyle appearances. Intermediate Main Article Intermediate This is the medium difficulty in the Dark Castle Series. In Dark Castle, and Color Dark Castle, it has more enemies, and shorter times between Gargoyle appearances. (In Color Dark Castle, there is no Guard in Fireball 1 on Intermediate, where as, in the original, there was.) In addition, the Black Knight's mugs bounce once. In Beyond Dark Castle, this difficulty differs quite a bit from Beginner, with different level design, and slightly more enemies. Advanced Main Article Advanced This is the hardest difficulty in the Dark Castle Series. In Dark Castle, and Color Dark Castle, it includes the shortest time between Boulder tosses from the Rock Henchman, the shortest time between Gargoyle visits, and the most enemies. In addition, the Black Knight's mugs bounce twice. In Beyond Dark Castle, in contains the same harder level design as Intermediate, along with More enemies, and shorter times between Gargoyle visits. In addition, when beating the game on Advanced, there are different outcomes for each game: * In Dark Castle, if you beat the game on Advanced, it will start you over on Advanced, except that the Black Knight's mugs will bounce an extra time and the bonus ticker will count down from a higher number to allow for increased scoring. Beating the game once more will start the game over again, except the Black Knight's mugs now bounce a fourth time and it becomes impossible to gain any more points (and thus, earn any further extra lives). Further victories against the Black Knight simply drop the player into Trouble 3 without changing anything. The number of times the Black Knight's mugs will bounce is indicated by the single-digit number in the bonus ticker in the Great Hall. * In Color Dark Castle, if you beat the game on Advanced, the backgrounds fades out, while Prince Duncan does a dance. * In Beyond Dark Castle, there is a longer, Advanced ending. See Also *Dark Castle *Beyond Dark Castle *Color Dark Castle *Return to Dark Castle *Richard